Nemesis
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [Shounen Ai] Seto Kaiba rompe con su pareja y se lamenta por las calles de dominó, siendo guiado a través el mundo real por un inesperado amigo. ¿Qué hacer cuando la relación yamishikaris es inevitable?, simple: busca tu "otro yo"... busca tu Némesi


**Antes de que lean el fic, quiero hacer una "tierna" dedicatoria a la zorra racista de Kari, quien dejó un review en el fic "Name" de Radfel (buen fic a todo esto, léanlo ). Los sudamericanos no somos ignorantes ni mucho menos indios, somos gente de trabajo y las cosas nos cuestas bastante. Los fics son una expresión libre y cada uno puede hacerlo como se le venga en gana. Ni siquiera tienes cuenta de y hablas de fics, apuesto a que nunca has escrito uno, ridícula ignorante, esa eres tú. Una racista obsoleta en un nuevo mundo. Te "regalaría" un rosario de garabatos bien lindo que me sé de memoria, pero no gastaré saliva ni letras en ti. El día que puedas superar a Radfel y que publiques un fic podrás hablar de igual a igual con ella o con cualquiera de nosotrs, y el día que vengas a Sudamérica (con mayúscula tonta porque es un nombre) y nos conozcas a todos y cada uno, quizás y solo quizás acepte tus imbéciles comentarios.**

**Hoy, 18 de septiembre, día de la independencia de Chilito lindo, mi país, te escribo es letras bien grandes ERES UNA ZORRA RACISTA. Ojala nunca más vuelvas a **

**Y si se preguntan porque escribo esto si el review no era mío ni nada, es porque me ofende que nos traten de ignorantes e indios. ¬¬ Eso. **

**Ishida Rio, Chilena. **

* * *

**NEMESIS.**

Era bastante difícil. Era... humillante.

_Intenta entenderme Kaiba... No te engaño ni mucho menos... Yugi y yo somos la misma persona..._

¿La misma persona?, eso era mentira, una vil mentira para que aceptara lo que no quería ver...

_Es como... masturbarse ¿entiendes?. No puedes sentirte celoso de mí..._

Pero no podía evitar lo que sentía. No podía evitar que la tristeza inundara su corazón, y que perladas lágrimas quisieran bajar por su piel tersa...

Era tan humillante...

* * *

La mansión fue dejada atrás por pasos rápidos y largos. Quería salir, quería olvidar, quería... dejar de sentir...

Quizás lo había aguantado la primera vez, y también la segunda y la tercera... Pero una cuarta... y en su propia habitación era demasiado. Aún quedaba algo de orgullo y este había decidido no doblegarse.

_Tengo que ir a Kaiba Corp. Cuando vuelva espero no verlos en esta casa._

Frialdad. Lejanía. Al menos no las había olvidado y las había usado en un momento crucial... El momento de mandar al diablo a Yami... a aquél a quien amaba...

Ya no más intentos. Había cedido a eso que nacía en su pecho, había dejado de lado su escudo de hielo para hacer caso a la tropa y "sentir", ¿y para qué?, ¿para encontrarse con Yami una y otra vez con el enano de Yugi?, ¿para tener que aguantar las noches vacías, siendo que tenía pareja?, ¿para tener que mendigar el amor de aquél que decía amarlo desde otra vida?

Le temblaba la barbilla de rabia y de impotencia. ¿Cómo había podido?... Yami sabía todo lo que había batallado contra sí mismo para aceptar que lo amaba y ahora... ahora... ¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora?

Sus pasos lo llevaron sin rumbo durante varias horas, bajo el mediodía y la tarde, hasta que el sol del atardecer, el Atem-Ra, apareció sobre el cielo escarlata de Domino. El astro rey parecía burlarse de él a cada momento. Y se sintió, por primera vez, Seth, se sintió el malvado dios que buscaba la oscuridad y sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho que Ra era el culpable de todo... de la oscuridad de Seth, del destino del Sacerdote, de su propio destino...

Irónico. Él pensando en el destino.

Con rabia apartó los ojos del cielo y continuó caminando. Estaba harto de todo. Odiaba a Yami, a Yugi, a todos... se odiaba a sí mismo por ceder al amor...

--Te ves horrible Kaiba...

La simpática voz lo detuvo.

--Katsuya...

--¿Perdido en el mundo real?

Kaiba suspiró y agradeció la presencia del rubio.

--Si... completamente perdido...

El otro sonrió y le hizo una seña.

--Sígueme entonces. Seré tu guía.

Mientras el castaño CEO seguía los pasos del Perro Dorado, se preguntaba como demonios había llegado a esa situación.

Desde el fin del instituto (y el comienzo de su relación con Yami) extrañamente, todo había cambiado con Jounouchi. El muchacho admitió comerse algo de orgullo y hablar con él, felicitarlo por su relación y desearle un buen futuro. Kaiba había agradecido, tragándose también buena parte de su altanería. Poco tiempo después se enteró de la totalidad de la triste vida del rubio, y de su lento desmoronamiento desde la muerte de su padre, hacía casi un año.

_Ya nada evita que se hunda. No quiere mantenerse a flote, no quiere vivir. _

En poco más de diez meses había pasado del chico alegre e hiperquinético, a un joven callejero (aunque seguía siendo trabajador) de sonrisa más apagada, pero más sincera, de sentimientos escondidos y actitudes tan raras que frecuentemente lo confundían con un drogadicto.

Su cabello rubio bailaba de un lado a otro. El Cachorro había dejado que creciera sobre sus ojos y lo mantenía abundante y limpio. Cada día parecía más delgado, aunque cada día parecía más sincero consigo mismo.

Quizás algo de eso, o todo, fue lo que llevó a Kaiba a conversar con él la primera vez que se encontraron desde el anuncio de su relación. Extrañamente habían charlado largo y tendido, como dos buenos amigos que no se ven hacía mucho tiempo.

Los pasos de Katsuya lo llevaron a un departamento (significado físico de la palabra "pequeño"). El castaño ya conocía ese lugar, Yami lo había llevado una vez ahí con la esperanza de sacar a Jounouchi de aquel barrio, pero el chico se había negado.

La minúscula cocina-comedor-sala estaba limpia y ordenada. Los adornos eran inexistentes y solo tenía lo justo para vivir. Las paredes tenían largas ventanas que llenaban de luz el departamento, haciendo innecesario el uso de lámparas durante gran parte del día.

--¿Yami, verdad? –le preguntó mientras colocaba frente al castaño un vaso de jugo.

--¿Eh?

--Estás así por Yami. –Seto desvió la mirada y solo asintió –Lo imaginaba...

--¿Cómo lo supiste?

--Por una conversación que tuve hace algunos días con Malik –Kaiba sonrió. No había recordado que Jounouchi y Malik habían formado una linda pareja hacía poco tiempo. –Tenía ganas de verte para contarte lo que él me dijo, pero al parecer llego tarde.

--¿De qué hablas Cachorro?

--De Yami/Yugi, de Bakura/Ryou y de Marik/Malik. –la sorpresa en los ojos azules le hizo ver a Katsuya que había dado en el clavo –Es inútil Kaiba... decir uno... es decir el otro...

--...Habla claro.

--Malik me sentó el otro día, después que me lo encontré con Marik. Me dijo que necesitaba ser sincero conmigo y que si no lo había sido antes, era de cobarde, pero que necesitaba que lo escuchara con atención............Lo que me dijo me costó bastante aceptarlo, sabes que amo a Malik con el alma y que jamás hubiera pensado que sus "te amo" no eran ciertos. Pero sus palabras tienen cierto sentido...

El punto es que Yamis y Hikaris se comunican a través del corazón mientras son uno. El "Alma" los mantiene unidos. Cuando se separan, esa conexión, esa "intimidad", se rompe, dejando un vacío que no pueden controlar por mucho tiempo. Una vez separados, la única manera de... de... _sentirse uno_ nuevamente... es a través de una relación sexual. Las personas normales también tienden a mostrar su deseo de ser una sola alma con su amado a través del sexo.

--¿Y eso en palabras simples? –el rubio sonrió. Nunca hubiera pensado que él tendría que buscar palabras simples para explicar algo al poderoso CEO

--...Se aman... -Kaiba tembló sobre su asiento ante las únicas palabras que no quería oír- Sin importar con quién estén o cuanto lo quieran... Entre ellos se aman... se necesitan... Es un error separarlos.

--Entonces... Malik jugó contigo y Yami conmigo...

--No tan así tampoco. –el ojiazul lo miró nuevamente sin entender –es complicado Kaiba, lo sé. A ver... ambos te aman.

--¿Ambos?

--Yami y Yugi. Ambos te aman porque son una sola persona realmente. Las dos caras de una moneda. Sin embargo, las personas se aman a si mismas ¿no?

--Por supuesto.

--¿Y qué crees que pasaría si de un día para otro vez que tu "lado A" y tu "lado B" están separados?, ¿Qué tu _alma_ está separada?

--....La buscaría... para estar con la otra mitad...

--Exacto. Malik y Marik sienten lo mismo por mí. Y yo sé que puedo amarlos a ambos... ¿Quién no podría amar a Marik con ese cuerpazo que tiene?, es un chico muy simpático, a mí no me molesta... Pero sé que contigo es diferente...

Durante algunos momentos Kaiba se mantuvo en silencio, pensando cada palabra. ¿Podía ser cierta esa teoría de "las dos mitades"?, ¿Yami aún... aún lo amaría?

--Yami me dijo una vez... -susurró más para si mismo que para el rubio– "_Si tuvieras un yami o un hikari... yo no podría decirte nada_"

--Lo mismo me dijo Malik. Ni tú ni yo los tenemos... Aunque...

--...¿Aunque?

--Malik me dijo "_Tú tienes algo que nosotros no_". Cuando le pregunté que era me dijo... "_un Némesis_"

--...¿Un contrario?, ¿el reflejo en el Espejo de la Vida? –Jounouchi asintió. Entonces algo se iluminó en su cabeza –Tú...

--Así es. "_No es exactamente lo mismo que un yami o un hikari_" me dijo Malik, "_es tu otra parte. Eso que falta para que ambos sean perfectos_"

--...Un yami y un hikari son dos entidades diferentes, pero conectadas... Un Némesis... es tu "otro yo".

--"_Pueden estar separados, alejados, olvidarse o jamás conocerse, pero existe, y tú sabes que está en algún lugar. Entre ellos los sentimientos no son necesarios. Chocan, se odian, se aman, se necesitan y se repelen. Todo está entre ellos_"

Kaiba se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba el vaso de jugo, ahora vacío, que tenía entre las manos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, ¿dos personas lo amaban, él podía amar a dos, pero cada vez que quisiera podría ir con un tercero que también tenía a dos que lo amaban? Le sonaba más a sexo en grupo que a verdadero amor.

--Sé que no te gusta. –dijo Jounou interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –No te sientas obligado por nada.

--Pero... es muy complicado...

--Lo se... Sin embargo, Malik dijo algo que me dejó tranquilo, algo que quiero que recuerdes... –el castaño levantó sus ojos color de hielo, esperando ese algo que pudiera tranquilizar su corazón –Recuérdalo Kaiba... entre nosotros, los sentimientos no son necesarios... Solo somos... y si algún día te sientes oprimido o asfixiado, cansado, angustiado, lo que sea que sientas... sabes que estaré ahí para escucharte, o para golpearte, lo que más necesites.

--Eso quiere decir que si te vengo a ver no estoy obligado a acostarme contigo... –la carcajada clara de Katsuya rompió el aire limpio, contagiando a su invitado.

--También estaré aquí por si lo que necesitas es sexo. Después de todo ellos intiman ¿no?

Otra ronda de jugo llegó entre ellos. Kaiba se preguntó como Jounouchi no se había hecho alcohólico como su padre, pero prefirió guardar la pregunta para otro día.

--¿Qué haré ahora? –dijo de pronto –Eché a Yami de la casa...

--Su deber era explicarte lo que yo te estoy explicando. Ahora es tu decisión darle o no una segunda oportunidad.

--No creo ser capaz de amar a Yugi... –dijo con un respingo -Es muy fastidioso...

--Jaja, eso depende de ti y solo de ti. Después de todo... siempre puedes volver a enamorarte.

Seto miró nuevamente esos apagados pero sinceros ojos miel oscuros. Jounouchi estaba tan cambiado, era irreconocible. El muchacho solo quería tocar fondo, pero ahora había un par de manos fuertes que lo sostenían. Malik (y ahora Marik) nunca permitirían que el rubio hiciera alguna estupidez digna de su espontaneidad. Sonriendo y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo Kaiba se dio cuenta que, de ahora en adelante, él tampoco lo permitiría.

--¿No quieres cambiarte de casa?

--¿Con qué dinero?

--Con ese que indirectamente es tuyo.

--¿Estás diciéndome que me vas a comprar un departamento? No gracias. Estoy bien aquí.

--No me agrada verme a mi mismo viviendo en un lugar como este. No es feo, está muy limpio y es agradable, pero es.... "pequeño"

--Pues lo cierto es que yo tampoco me veo a mi mismo viviendo en un castillo cuya sala tiene el porte de una bodega.

La conversación tomó un giro gracioso, y pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que la luna estuvo alta, riendo y lanzando ironías sobre lo que "su otro yo" hacía o dejaba de hacer. Que la ropa, que el tamaño del baño, los autos, los gestos o sus manías. Las risas no paraban ni querían parar.

Luego de un instante perdido, Kaiba se vio con Jounouchi entre los brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho firme. El muchacho estaba quieto, y se sentía tan delgado que despertó un antiguo anhelo de protección en el CEO. Katsuya era de fisonomía realmente alarmante. Delgado como una espiga, golpeado como un automóvil de rally, de estatura media y cintura pequeña, como una mujer. El aroma a miel de su cabello áureo desconectó los sentidos de Seto por algunos segundos, y la suavidad de la piel magullada lo invitó a no romper jamás el abrazo. Una sensación de totalidad y armonía lo llenó, y sabía que el Cachorro sentía lo mismo, de la misma forma, quizás son pensamientos más simples, pero igual de intensos. ¿Eso era sentirse completo?, ¿ser uno finalmente?. Esa sensación iba más allá del orgasmo sexual, o de la plenitud de saber su amor correspondido. No había palabras definidas para explicarlo, no había nada.

--Así se siente.... –murmuró sin querer.

--Si... así se siente...

Kaiba se dio cuenta entonces que estaba cansado y que no soportaría volver a su fastuosa mansión y ver que Yami no estaba.

--Ha sido un día horrible –rió contra su cuello pálido y terso. Sin embargo Jounou las sintió... lágrimas... –ha sido un día horrible...

Deseando que la tierra se lo tragara se aferró aún más al cuerpo delicado de Katsuya, esperando que este no viera su patética actuación de enamorado descorazonado. Pero el chico logró escabullirse de su triturador abrazo, y resguardó sus lágrimas en su regazo.

Jounou sonrió ante la escena. En su gastado sillón negro, él con un adormilado Kaiba en sus piernas, jugando con las delicadas hebras de cabello, deleitándose en esa piel tan lejana y fría.

Extrañamente, se sentía tranquilo. ¿Cómo era posible que antes no se hubiera sentido así?

--Quédate si quieres –murmuró antes que se quedara dormido del todo –Necesitas pensar...

Kaiba se levantó y le siguió hasta la alcoba. Ahí se acomodó junto a él, agradeciendo el delicioso calor del rubio... Quizás el día había sido horrible, pero la noche se vislumbraba más agradable...

--Buenas noches Cachorro... -susurró contra el cabello dorado de Jounouchi, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta... el otro ya se había quedado dormido... -Si... buenas noches....

**Owari**

**fin**

**Notas: nueva rareza terminada. Le dedico este fic a mi kaasan, que siempre me apoya y a quien quiero mucho mucho mucho. **

**Sé que se preguntarán donde esta todo lo demás que está inconcluso.... U pues... está ahí... intentando avanzar. Les juro que esta vez he tenido poderosas razones para no avanzar (razones de salud para ser más exacta) pero intentaré continuar con "De América con Amor", "Huellas", "Agua en el desierto", "Sol de Medianoche" y tantos otros.**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Rio**


End file.
